Halloween II
thumb Halloween II es una película de terror de 1981, secuela de la cinta Halloween (1978). Fue dirigida por Rick Rosenthal y protagonizada por Donald Pleasence, Jamie Lee Curtis y Dick Warlock. Fue la última película de la serie escrita por John Carpenter y Debra Hill. La historia toma lugar inmediatamente tras los hechos ocurridos en la primera cinta, con Michael Myers tratando de asesinar a la protagonista Laurie Strode. La película no fue tan exitosa como la original, recaudando cerca de 25,5 millones de dólares en Estados Unidos, a pesar de su presupuesto de 2,5 millones. En un principio, se planeó que Halloween II sería la última película donde Michael Myers atacaría la ciudad de Haddonfield; sin embargo, tras la mala acogida de Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Myers regresó siete años después con la cinta Halloween 4: el regreso de Michael Myers (1988). La película de 1998, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, fue pensada como una secuela para Halloween II. Argumento Tras mostrar la última escena de la película anterior, Halloween, Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence) le advierte al sheriff Leigh Brackett (Charles Cyphers) que tras disparar seis veces a Myers, él continua con vida. Mientras tanto, Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) es llevada al Haddonfield Memorial Hospital y Myers la busca a lo largo de Haddonfield. En la sala de emergencias, Jimmy Lloyd (Lance Guest) comienza a interesarse en ella. Jimmy le dice a Laurie que quien la atacó fue Michael Myers, infame por asesinar a su propia hermana años atrás en la noche de Halloween. Tras esto, Laurie comienza a tener varios flashbacks sobre su adopción por los Strodes y visitas a una especie de institución. Myers se da cuenta que ella está en el hospital, por lo que entra y comienza a asesinar a las personas que trabajan allí. Laurie intenta escapar, pero no puede moverse demasiado rápido debido a los sedantes. Loomis y Brackett continúan buscando al asesino. Cuando llegan a una escuela, descubren que Myers entró a una sala y escribió la palabra Samhain con sangre en la pizarra. Loomis explica que es una palabra celta que significa «señor de los muertos», «fin del verano» y «31 de octubre» (la importancia simbólica de la palabra es explicada en películas posteriores). La enfermera Marion Chambers (Nancy Stephens), asistente de Loomis, llega al lugar y le dice a Loomis que encontró un archivo sobre Myers del que no tenía conocimiento. Según este, Laurie es la hermana de Myers, quien fue adoptada por los Strodes luego que él asesinara a su otra hermana, Judith. Chambers además le informa a Loomis que tiene órdenes de regresar a Smith's Grove. Sin embargo, Loomis obliga al jefe de policía (John Zenda) y a Chambers a ir al hospital, donde está Myers. Una vez más, Loomis dispara varias veces a Myers, pero sin resultados. Luego que Myers asesina al jefe de policía, Loomis y Laurie se refugian en un quirófano; allí Laurie dispara a Myers en los ojos luego que Loomis es apuñalado. Loomis abre los tanques de oxígeno y éter ubicados en el lugar y enciende un cigarrillo, causando una explosión que lo envuelve a él y a Myers. Luego que el asesino es quemado por las llamas, Laurie es transferida a otro hospital. Reparto * Jamie Lee Curtis ... Laurie Strode * Donald Pleasence ... Dr. Sam Loomis * Charles Cyphers ... Comisario Leigh Brackett * Jeffrey Kramer ... Graham * Lance Guest ... Jimmy * Pamela Susan Shoop ... Karen * Hunter von Leer ... Oficial Gary Hunt * Dick Warlock ... Michael Myers * Leo Rossi ... Budd * Gloria Gifford ... Sra. Alves * Tawny Moyer ... Jill * Ana Alicia ... Janet * Ford Rainey ... Dr. Mixter * Cliff Emmich ... Sr. Garrett * Nancy Stephens ... Marion Chambers * John Zenda ... El Alguacil * Nancy Kyes ... Annie Brackett * Anne Bruner ... Alice Producción Halloween II utilizó un mayor presupuesto que su predecesora: 2,5 millones de dólares. Los productores de Halloween, Irwin Yablans y Moustapha Akkad, invirtieron bastante en la película, pero John Carpenter se rehusó a dirigirla. Gran parte de la filmación tuvo lugar en el hospital Morningside de Inglewood (California) y el hospital de Pasadena en Pasadena (California).Entrevista a Debra Hill, Fangoria, citada en HalloweenMovies.com. URL accedida el 1 de febrero de 2008. Hubo un desacuerdo en relación a filmar Halloween II en 3-D; la escritora y productora Debra Hill dijo, «investigamos algunos procesos para realizar la película en 3-D... pero eran demasiado costosos para este proyecto. Además, gran parte de nuestras tomas fueron realizadas durante la noche, lo cual habría dificultado el proceso». Guion El guion de Halloween II fue escrito por John Carpenter y Debra Hill, quienes habían trabajado con anterioridad en la película Halloween. En 1981, Hill mencionó a la revista Fangoria que el resultado final presenta algunas diferencias con la idea que tenían originalmente. Explicó que junto a Carpenter habían planeado que los hechos ocurrirían varios años después de la primera película. De esta manera, Myers buscaría a Laurie Strode en su nuevo hogar. El principal objetivo de esta secuela era finalizar la historia de Michael Myers y Laurie Strode. Ni Carpenter ni Hill participaron en las películas posteriores. La tercera parte, Halloween III: Season of the Witch, estrenada un año después, no presentaba similitudes con la trama de las anteriores. Tommy Lee Wallace, director de Halloween III, dijo que «nuestra intención es crear una antología a partir de la serie, algo como Night Gallery o The Twilight Zone, guardando las proporciones, claro».Entrevista a Tommy Lee Wallace realizada por Ellen Carlomagno, "Halloween III: Season of the Witch: An On-The-Set Report On The Ambitious Sequel to Carpenter's Classic!", Fangoria, #22, octubre de 1982, pág. 8. URL accedida el 1 de febrero de 2008. En 1982, se le preguntó a Carpenter qué había ocurrido con los personajes de Myers y Loomis, a lo que él respondió: «Myers está muerto. Lamentablemente el personaje de Donald Pleasence también lo está». Reparto Gran parte de los actores de Halloween volvieron a trabajar en la secuela, con la excepción de Nick Castle, quien interpretó al Michael Myers original. El actor inglés Donald Pleasence continuó como Sam Loomis, quien fue el psiquiatra de Michael Myers durante los 15 años que estuvo internado. Jamie Lee Curtis -quien tenía 22 años de edad en ese entonces- interpreta a la niñera Laurie Strode, hermana de Michael Myers. Curtis utilizó una peluca, ya que desde la película anterior se había cortado el cabello. Charles Cyphers volvió a interpretar al sheriff Leigh Brackett, pero el personaje desaparece de la película cuando el cadáver de su hija Annie (Nancy Kyes) es encontrado. El actor Hunter von Leer realiza el personaje de ayudante del sheriff. En una entrevista reveló que no había visto la película Halloween cuando lo aceptaron para el papel. El doble de acrobacias Dick Warlock interpreta a Michael Myers, reemplazando a Castle, quien había comenzado una carrera como director. Warlock había trabajado como doble en las películas The Green Berets (1968) y Tiburón (1975), y la serie de televisión de 1974 Kolchak: The Night Stalker. Warlock utilizó la misma máscara de Nick Castle en la película original. En una entrevista explicó cómo se preparo para el personaje de Myers, que aparece más veces en pantalla que antes: }} El resto de los personajes fueron interpretados por actores no muy conocidos, con la excepción de Jeffrey Kramer y Ford Rainey. Kramer trabajó en las películas Tiburón y Tiburón 2 (1978) bajo el personaje Jeff Hendricks. En Halloween II, Kramer interpreta al Dr. Graham, un dentista que examina los restos carbonizados de una persona que fue confundida con Myers. Rainey había participado en algunas series de televisión como Bonanza, Gunsmoke y The Bionic Woman. En la película interpreta a Frederick Mixter, un doctor. La mayoría de los papeles menores fueron ocupados por conocidos del director Rick Rosenthal. En un entrevista dijo, «estudié actuación con Milton Katselas en la Beverly Hills Playhouse, así que utilicé a algunas personas de allí en Halloween II». Estas personas eran Leo Rossi, Pamela Susan Shoop, Ana Alicia y Gloria Gifford, entre otros. Rossi apareció posteriormente en series de televisión como Hill Street Blues y Falcone, además de algunas películas. Shoop interpretó a Karen, una enfermera que es asesinada por Myers. La escena presentó el único desnudo de la película, lo cual fue conversado por Shoop en una entrevista: «¡Fue difícil! El agua estaba demasiado helada, ¡y junto a Leo Rossi no dejábamos de temblar! El agua además estaba sucia, por lo que terminé con otitis». Antes de trabajar con Rosenthal, había aparecido en series de televisión como Wonder Woman y B.J. and the Bear, posteriormente trabajó en Knight Rider y Murder, She Wrote. Gifford y Alicia interpretaron a dos enfermeras. El actor Lance Guest interpreta a Jimmy. Tras filmar Halloween II, Guest apareció en las películas The Last Starfighter (1984) y Jaws: The Revenge (1987), además de la serie de televisión Life Goes On. Nick Castle, director de The Last Starfighter dijo en una entrevista: «Cuando me asignaron el proyecto, el primer nombre que escribí para interpretar al personaje de Alex, fue el de Lance Guest, a quien había visto en Halloween II ... Él tenía todas las características que necesitaba para el personaje, una especie de inocencia, timidez, pero además determinación». Dirección John Carpenter se rehusó a dirigir la secuela, por lo que le sugirió a Tommy Lee Wallace, director de arte de Halloween, aceptar el cargo. Carpenter dijo en una entrevista: «Hice la película una vez, no quise hacerla de nuevo».Entrevista a John Carpenter por la revista Famous Monsters, citada en HalloweenMovies.com. URL accedida el 1 de febrero de 2008 Luego que Wallace rechazara la oferta, Carpenter eligió a Rick Rosenthal, un director que había trabajado en la serie de televisión Secrets of Midland Heights (1980–1981). En una entrevista con Twilight Zone Magazine, Carpenter explicó que Rosenthal fue elegido debido a que «hizo un increíble cortometraje titulado Toyer. Estaba lleno de suspenso, tensión y buenas actuaciones». Bajo la dirección de Rosenthal, Myers es el elemento central de la película. En una entrevista con Luke Ford, el director explica: Según el sitio oficial de la película, «Carpenter dirigió algunas escenas por su cuenta, con el objetivo de mejorar las realizadas por Rosenthal». Cuando se le preguntó acerca de su rol en el proceso de filmación, Carpenter respondió: Rosenthal no estuvo contento con los cambios realizados. Culpó a Carpenter de arruinar su película. A pesar de eso, muchas de las escenas de violencia gráfica contenían elementos nuevos. Según el crítico de cine Roger Ebert, «fue la primera vez que vi en el cine una aguja hipodérmica siendo insertada en un ojo». La película ha sido considerada como splatter en vez de slasher, debido principalmente a la cantidad de gore presente en ella. El crítico de cine John McCarty considera que este tipo de películas «no tratan de asustar a la audiencia, necesariamente, no los lleva al borde del suspenso, solo los sorprende con gore explícito. En las películas splatter, el mensaje es la mutilación, sin duda alguna...» En 2002, Rosenthal dirigió la octava película de la serie Halloween, Halloween: Resurrection. Música La música de la película es una variación de la utilizada por John Carpenter en Halloween, particularmente la melodía en piano del tema principal tocada a una compás de 5/4. La música fue realizada en un sintetizador en vez de un piano. Carpenter realizó la música junto a Alan Howarth, quien había trabajado antes en Star Trek: La película (1979); posteriormente volverían a trabajar juntos en Escape from New York (1981), La cosa (El enigma de otro mundo) (1982) y Christine (1983). Respuesta Halloween II fue estrenada el 30 de octubre de 1981 en 1.211 cines de Estados Unidos. A modo de publicidad, la distribuidora realizó un afiche que mostraba a una calabaza con una calavera dentro. La película recaudó $7.446.508 en su primer fin de semana, obteniendo posteriormente un total de $25.533.818. Los derechos fueron vendidos al productor italiano Dino De Laurentiis y la película fue distribuida por Universal. Aunque no pudo igualar los $47 millones de la cinta original, superó a otras películas del mismo género estrenadas en 1981: Friday the 13th Part 2 ($21.722.776), Omen III: The Final Conflict ($20.471.382) y The Howling ($17.985.893). La película se estrenó en Europa, pero fue prohibida en Islandia y Alemania Occidental debido a la violencia gráfica y los desnudos; la versión en video de 1986 fue prohibida en Noruega. La película fue mostrada en Canadá, Australia, Filipinas y Japón. En 1982, la Academia de Cine de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Terror de Estados Unidos, nominó a la película a dos premios Saturn: Mejor película de terror y mejor actor por Donald Pleasence. Sin embargo, los premios lo obtuvieron An American Werewolf in London (1981) y Harrison Ford por su trabajo en Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981). El resultado en la taquilla se vio reflejado en la venta casera de la película. En 1982 salieron las versiones para VHS y laserdisc por MCA/Universal Home Video y posteriormente por Goodtimes Home Video. Desde 1988, las versiones en DVD han sido lanzadas por estas dos compañías. Fue además creada una adaptación del guion por el escritor Dennis Etchison bajo el seudónimo Jack Martin. El trabajo fue distribuido por Kensington Books y estuvo en la lista de superventas. Dennis Etchison, Jack Dann y Ramsey Campbell (2003), Gathering the Bones: Original Stories from the World's Masters of Horror, Nueva York: Tor/Forge, pág. 447. ISBN 0-7653-0179-2. Crítica La respuesta de la crítica con respecto a la película estuvo dividida. Aunque algunos la encontraron positiva, muchos la compararon con su predecesora, favoreciendo a la original. Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times escribió que Halloween II «ni siquiera intentó hacer justicia a la original. En lugar de eso, trata de superar en términos de violencia a las demás películas de la serie Halloween». Por otra parte, Janet Maslin del New York Times comparó la película con otras secuelas de terror estrenadas durante esos años. «Siguiendo el estándar de las películas de terror recientes, esta -al igual que su predecesora- es de gran calidad». Agrega además que «hay una variedad en los crímenes, así como en los personajes; la audiencia gritó más en los momentos de suspenso que en los de terror». Maslin también elogió el trabajo de los actores y de Rosenthal, concluyendo «que no se puede pedir mucho de este tipo de películas, pero fue más de lo que normalmente ofrecen».Maslin, Janet, "Movie: 'Halloween II' for Fright Fans", New York Times, 30 de octubre de 1981, pág. C8. David Pirie de la revista Time Out opinó positivamente de la película, diciendo, «Rosenthal no es Carpenter, pero realizó un gran trabajo emulando el estilo visual logrado anteriormente». Escribió que el personaje de Myers había evolucionado desde la última vez, convirtiéndose en «un ser de maldad pura».Pirie, David, crítica de Halloween II, Time Out, 1991, pág. 277. El historiador Jim Harper cree que «el tiempo ha sido un poco más justo con la película» que las críticas originales. Según él «muchos críticos han reconocido que la película es mejor que las imitaciones del género slasher estrenadas durante los años 80». Al igual que Halloween, esta y otras películas slasher han sido criticadas por diversos sectores feministas. Según el historiador Nicholas Rogers, los críticos académicos «han visto en las películas slasher desde Halloween, cómo las mujeres son degradadas al nivel de la pornografía». Algunos críticos como John Kenneth Muir piensan que los personajes femeninos como Laurie Strode no sobreviven debido a «un plan elaborado» o sus propios recursos, sino que a mera suerte. A pesar de que la protagonista logra eludir varias veces al asesino, en las películas Halloween y Halloween II es rescatada sólo cuando el doctor Loomis aparece y dispara a Myers. Esto fue parodiado en la película Scary Movie, especialmente en la escena donde el personaje de Carmen Electra escoge un plátano para defenderse del asesino, en vez de una daga, granada o pistola. Controversias Los detractores de las películas de terror culpan al género por el aumento de los crímenes en la juventud estadounidense. Según el crítico Peter Peeters, las mentes frágiles son pervertidas por la «ilimitada lujuria y sexo, terror, el espantoso mundo de los cadáveres y fantasmas, tortura, matanza y canibalismo, violencia y destrucción, los detalles desagradables acompañados de gritos y efectos sonoros». Este tipo de pensamiento se intensificó tras un incidente asociado con la película Halloween II. El 7 de diciembre de 1982, Richard Delmer Boyer de El Monte (California), asesinó a Francis y Eileen Harbitz, una pareja de ancianos de Fullerton (California), lo cual generó un juicio en 1989. Las víctimas fueron apuñaladas 43 veces por Boyer. Según la transcripción del juicio, la defensa de Boyer consistió en que él habría sufrido una alucinación de la película Halloween II, que fue vista por el defendido bajo los efectos de varias drogas y alcohol. Como resultado, no pudo distinguir entre la realidad y la película slasher. La película fue mostrada en el juicio, donde un experto en psicofarmacología argumentó varias similitudes entre las escenas y las visiones que el defendido había descrito.People v. Boyer (1989) 48 C3d 247, transcripción del juicio. URL accedida el 2 de febrero de 2008. Boyer fue encontrado culpable y sentenciado a pena de muerte. El incidente fue conocido posteriormente como «los asesinatos de Halloween II», llegando a ser incluido en el programa de TNT Monstervision, conducido por el crítico de cine Joe Bob Briggs. Véase también * Halloween (1978) Dirigida por John Carpenter * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Dirigida por Tommy Lee Wallace * Halloween 4: el regreso de Michael Myers (1988) Dirigida por Dwight H. Little * Halloween 5: la venganza de Michael Myers (1989) Dirigida por Dominique Othenin-Girard * Halloween: la maldición de Michael Myers (1995) Dirigida por Joe Chappelle * Halloween H20: 20 años después (1998) Dirigida por Steve Miner * Halloween: resurrección (2002) Dirigida por Rick Rosenthal * Halloween: El Origen (2007) Dirigida por Rob Zombie * Halloween II (2009) Dirigida por Rob Zombie Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.halloweenmovies.com/ Sitio oficial de la serie Halloween] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Halloween Categoría:Películas de 1981 Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures